


The Survey

by Djehuti



Category: I Love Mummy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-13
Updated: 2011-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djehuti/pseuds/Djehuti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanfic is based from the TV show "I Love Mummy" - which I used to watch on YTV (In Canada) - it was kind of a cheesy sitcom format kind of show - but it was amusing in its own charming way. I think it lasted only a single season.</p><p>Summary: James Barnes gets an email survey from a friend at school. Nuffratutti wants to try it out. (COMPLETE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Survey

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written and posted on the internet in Winter 2002.
> 
> For anyone that is curious about the show here is the wiki page: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Love_Mummy

**"The Survey"** \- an I Love Mummy fanfiction!  
Email Survey section adapted, and Fic written by Djehuti.

James tinkered at the computer in his room. He had just finished  
homework and was just checking his email and such. He blinked at  
the new message in his inbox. It was a survey sent from one of his  
friends at school. He was looking over the questions in it, when he  
heard his door open.

The sounds of someone munching happily on something as the person  
walked across the room told him all he needed to know on who it was.

"Hey Nuff," James greeted his mummy friend, turning in his seat.

Nuff grinned as much as he was able since his mouth was full of  
cookies. "Mmmphlo rohl..prmmphtmm"

"Aw jeez, swallow before you say something will ya?" James shook his  
head as he brushed the stray crumbs off his shirt.

"Sorry about that Royal Protector..I'm just celebrating by eating  
these tasty morsels...Slave Mother must have went to the marketplace  
because there is a bountiful amount of food in the kitchen!"

James raised an eyebrow..it always amazed him on how much Nuff could  
eat..it seemed like it was all he did sometimes!

Nuff finished off the cookie he was holding and bent down to look  
at the computer, kohl outlined eyes squinting as he tried to comprehend  
the strange blocky squiggles on the screen. "Doesn't anyone know  
how to write in Heiroglyphs? What in Ra's name is that?"

"It's an email survey.." James explained. "People send them to  
each other so that they can learn about their friends on the internet."

Nuff nodded, pulling over a stool and sitting. He still didn't really  
understand the concept of 'internet' or 'computer' but it still  
sounded interesting nonetheless. "I want to do one." He said suddenly.  
"If anyone should make their mark apon what you call the internet..it  
should be me!"

James snickered. "Right...okay. I'll just ask the questions and you  
answer. I'll just type what you say since you don't know how to do  
this in English."

Nuff nodded and James leaned closer to the screen. "Okay Nuff, here is  
the first question..."

~~~

 **What's your name?**

* Nuffratutti, son of Ramses the Second.

 **Nickname:**

* Prince Nuff of Abu Simbel, or just Nuff, Nuff the Great...Nimble  
Prince Nuff, The most handsome Pharaoh Nuff, The wise and benevolent  
Prince Nuff -- ("Nuff okay I think they get it!" James said as he  
smacked Nuff on the arm to shut him up.)

 **Age:**

* I died when I was in my late teens. Right now I am about 3,323 years  
old. I still look handsome and - (James gave the mummy a warning look)  
Okay, next question? (Nuff rubbed his arm sheepishly)

 **Location:**

* My sarcophagus is in the attic of this common home. The Slave  
family here let me stay with them...It's not much but it will do until  
I get to the Golden Palace. (Nuff got a withering look from James  
at that) Well it is tolerable since I have friends here...

 **Hair:**

* Short and black.

 **Eyes:**

* Dark brown, and made up with kohl eye make-up to beautify myself  
before the gods. (Nuff struck a pose) I am rather fetching aren't I?

 **How much do you love your job?:**

* If you are referring to my reign as Pharaoh, I enjoyed that  
very much! I had lots of slaves to do my bidding and I had everything  
a young handsome prince could ever want!

 **Home town:**

* Abu Simbel, Egypt

 **Favourite food:**

* You want me to pick one? I love all kinds of food...peanut butter is  
a fascinating substance, pickles, cake..chocolate sweeties...(Nuff  
rambled off a few more choices until James bapped him again to quiet  
him. "Nuff I can only type so much at once! Sheesh!")

 **Favorite type of music?:**

* I like music that reflects the arabian or Egyptian culture. Some of  
the interesting modern pieces I have heard in this modern world aren't  
bad either.

 **First thing you say in the morning?:**

* I usually mumble and don't bother getting up when told to. (Nuff  
chuckled at that) I usually threaten to throw whoever woke me up to  
the crocodiles...

 **What phrase are you known for (your personal catch-phrase)?:**

* I have many, but I am always proud to say I am Prince Nuff of Abu  
Simbel! You may worship me now!

 **Do you sleep with a stuffed animal?:**

* Of course I do! What Pharaoh doesn't? It is called a Teddy Bear,  
how odd...but it is quite snuggly!

 **What are you wearing at the moment?:**

* My linen wrappings of course! What mummy would be without them?  
Also I like to wear my Nemes crown, collar and royal skirt. I am also  
fond of jewlery and wear arm bands and wrist cuffs and such as well as  
my royal sandals.

 **Coffee or tea?:**

* I've had tea before, though I have never had coffee! (At this  
Nuff ran to the bedroom door and poked his head out) "Slave mother!  
I demand some coffee!" (James shook his head with a sigh)

 **Favorite sound(s)?:**

* I like the sound the crystal on my sarcophagus makes when I  
complete a task. It just means I am one step further in reaching the  
Golden Palace.

 **Croutons or bacon bits:**

* Hm...If the strange things which you call croutons are edible,  
I will probably like them. As for Bacon -- if that is referring to  
the pieces of swine fried in it's own fat...I like that very  
much!

 **Coke or Pepsi?:**

* What's that? (James looked at him to explain. "Pop Nuff..")  
Ah yes! The strange bubbling substance that causes the stomach to  
give voice! That is very interesting stuff...though I don't know  
what the difference is between Pepsi or Coke..

 **Biggest hope for the future?:**

* To join my family in the Golden Palace after I finish my tasks..

 **Favourite Holiday:**

* That would be the Harvest Festival..the whole family celebrates and  
eats as much as they are able...and there is lots of parading, singing  
and dancing..(Nuff's eyes lit up at this) Oh, and of course I get lots  
of gifts!

 **Favourite word or phrase:**

* Where's a slave when you need one?

 **Why?:**

* Because I am the Pharaoh that's why! (Nuff raised his chin haughtily  
at this)

 **Favourite Flowers:**

* Lotus blooms

 **Favourite sport to watch:**

* When I was a Pharaoh, I liked to do what I called sand boarding,  
though that is unfortunately how I died. Other than that, watching a  
good chariot race was fun..

 **Preferred type of ice cream:**

* Chocolate, vanilla...peanut butter...too many flavours to choose  
from!

 **showers or baths?:**

* Baths...especially when there is bubbles in it.

 **Have you ever been convicted of a crime?:**

* Me? Prince Nuff of Abu Simbel? I think NOT!

 **What do you do most often when you are bored?:**

* Lay around and watch the little box with moving pictures in it.

 **Most annoying thing people ask me:**

* Why do you wear bandages? Don't they know what a mummy looks like?!

 **Favourite all time TV show:**

* That thing called a movie..I believe it was called Cleopatra. It  
made me homesick.

 **Last Movie you saw and with who?:**

* 'The Mummy Returns' with James...how unpleasant! I would never go  
around saying 'arrrgh!' How unproper! They should make a movie about  
me! I am much more handsome...

 **Favorite computer game:**

* There are games in here? How do they fit? (James laughed as Nuff  
poked his head around the computer monitor looking for possible room)

~~~

James saved the file and sat back with a sigh. "All done. Supper  
should be ready soon.."

As if on cue, his mother called from downstairs. "Supper!"

Nuff bounced up from his seat and practically skipped over to the  
door, always excited at the prospect of food. James followed and  
turned off the light. He wondered what his friend would think of that  
survey as he shut the door behind him...

 **~fin~**


End file.
